


Hazelnut·Transover キャラクタープロフィール

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: Fate同人 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 突然出现在迦勒底的美少女. 头发和眼瞳均为蓝色, 深浅度会随着状态变化. 人设图基本上是一身秋装格纹裙JK, 再临会换成拿上话筒就能上台开Live的魔法少女装束, 头发也会相应变长. 满破图则是一个匪夷所思的坠崖姿势.虽然在数据储备上达到了Hazelnut本人的期望, 但在其他方面仍然是个非常靠不住的家伙.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Original Character(s)
Series: Fate同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865908





	Hazelnut·Transover キャラクタープロフィール

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake/gifts).



> 自设从者资料

职阶: Alter Ego

稀有度: SR

性别: 女

阵营: 秩序·中立

隐藏属性: 人

配卡: AABBQ

筋力: E

耐久: D

敏捷: D

魔力: A+

幸运: B

宝具: A++

突然出现在迦勒底的美少女. 头发和眼瞳均为蓝色, 深浅度会随着状态变化. 人设图基本上是一身秋装格纹裙JK, 再临会换成拿上话筒就能上台开Live的魔法少女装束, 头发也会相应变长. 满破图则是一个匪夷所思的坠崖姿势.

虽然在数据储备上达到了Hazelnut本人的期望, 但在其他方面仍然是个非常靠不住的家伙.

Profile:

正式登记名称为Hazelnut·Transover. 并不是简单的反转或是if线的自己. 而是完美的替代品.

除了宝具以外几乎没有任何战斗能力. 但是可以帮助御主选卡指示从者战斗, 甚至在屏幕外列出每一种打法的平均伤害, NP和星回收.

“虽然过程上有些许波折. 不过我就是主人为了陪伴Master桑而创造出来的存在.”

……话是这样说, 御主也因此为迦中多了一位刑部姬大人级别的开销而头疼不已.

“Shall Be Lifted? Nevermore.”

(自阴暗中)擢升? 永不复还.

阶级: A++ 种类: 对无宝具/虚空宝具

范围: 无

典出爱伦坡的诗歌<乌鸦>.

“因为主人本人一定希望是A卡宝具——所以我的宝具是B卡!”得到了这样毫无说服力的解释.

宝具演出大体上是将敌人装进一群乌鸦栖息的地之瓶口, 予以封存.

御主认为她的宝具和将敌人置于冥府的女神异曲同工. 她本人生日似乎就在万圣节附近.

因为已经是经历过滤后的自我, 本人并没有特别的愿望.

不如说本体也就是一个只会混吃等死的半吊子大学生而已.

“不过还是希望你能给我圣杯! 令天草君执迷不悟的东西究竟是什么味道呢, 我很想体验一下!”

……就这样, 仓库里杯子的储备少了7个.

至于谜样的三技能副效果也是她一厢情愿的结果两人非比寻常的关系见证.

对木野子小姐的剧本非常不满意, 曾经篡改过系统数据填上了自己的剧本. 当然, 仅限于在御主的迦勒底, 并没有和服务器进行交换啦.

在Hazelnut回归时曾与之爆发过一场恶战. 详细说来就是网络上那种永无休止的人气票选, 不投的成员会被令咒要求穿女装发色图. 该番外还有待更新.

【保有スキル】

スキル１· Midnight Dreary(浸没于深夜)

赋予敌方全体诅咒状态(10回合): 2000

攻击力下降(3回合): 30%

防御力下降(3回合): 30%

对AE防御相性抵消(即上三阶变为白字)

回避状态解除

スキル２· Spiral Lattice(重旋之交格)

己方全体NP增加: 30%

宝具变为Arts卡(1回合)

[女性]的攻击力上升(1回合)(30%)

スキル３· Demon’s Offer(恶魔的请愿)

赋予己方全体“不朽存续”状态(3回合)

掉星率上升(3回合)(50%)

[天草四郎]的血量超回复(100%)&战斗续行状态(1次·1000HP)

【宝具】Shall be Lifted? Nevermore 永无复还的暮色边境

对敌方全体发动强大的攻击&对“虚无之物”特攻(100%)&诅咒加深状态(永久)(100%)

处于“不朽存续”状态的我方全体防御力提升(3回合)(20%)&NP获得率上升(3回合)(20%)&解除弱化状态

【语音】

【战斗】

开始1: 偶尔出去走走也挺不错的. ——只是偶尔哦.

开始2: 刷周回真无聊啊.

开始3: 希望身边和对面站的都是美少女.

技能1: render

技能2: props changed

技能3: state confirmed

技能4: export default

技能5: hack complete

指令卡1: 还不能放宝具吗

指令卡2: 即座奥义—走错片场了

指令卡3: 暴击星会不够吗

指令卡4: 出我的卡伤害会低诶

宝具卡1: 能听见吗, 被黑夜吞没的声音

宝具卡2: 天翻地覆了呢

攻击1: 魔炮——shoot!

攻击2: 替·身·攻·击!

攻击3: 没办法了, 让你听听这个吧

Extra 1: 没有第四种了, replay一遍吧

Extra 2: 其他拐能做到吗——

宝具1: 只要是活着的东西, 都可以装进瓶子里！出现吧, 主人辛苦绘制的十二篇鸦青墨画稿！永无复还的暮色边境——！

宝具2: 恶魔请愿之一, 舍弃肉体; 请愿之二, 舍弃情念; 之三, 偏执到底！永无复还的暮色边境——！

受击1: ……被宝具打也不会觉得疼.

受击2: 不疼.

无法战斗1: 退出重来还是三画令咒……看你了Master.

无法战斗2: 我只是个拐而已, 有些事情我实在无能为力.

胜利1: 选举的时候请务必为我投票.

胜利2: 彩虹在哪里呢.

胜利3: 请给我冰淇淋.

【召唤&强化】

召唤: ご机嫌よマスターさん！等不及要跟我在My Room里面那个❤了吗？在这之前先去把材料准备好比较合适哦！至于这句话要怎么理解呢~就取决于你自己了哟！

升级：（假装自己吃的都是冰淇淋）御驰走様——

灵基再临I: 换了一套露肩的超短连衣裙, 现在比较像个大学生了. 属性一定是“清凉”“清纯”之类的. 虽然模型并不能看到裙底, 但果然还是有点担心……诶Master你在往哪里看！？

灵基再临II: 三破会换什么衣服呢——Master桑一定在想这个对不对？

灵基再临III: “再撒些羽毛, 虚化下背景就可以做骗钱大师的满破演出服了”—主人是这样要求的. 蓬蓬裙, 缎带，吊带袜什么的都安排上了, 虽然说我们两个的审美水平都有些抱歉……诶，很漂亮、吗？…………………………我的表情包里没有害羞的选项，不过差不多就是那个意思啦、谢谢你Master桑！

灵基再临IV: 深渊的尽头会是什么样的存在呢？处于绝望边缘的主人也许正是因为看到了那种景象, 才会在血月之下接受恶魔的请愿吧. Master, 这幅黑白画正是身为替代品的我, 在无色的深渊倒影中诞生的一瞬间所留下的印记. ——送给你了, 要好好藏起来哦.

【个人空间】

羁绊1: Master要听我唱歌吗？还是弹琴呢？只要是能说出来的曲目我都没问题. 主人倒是没忘了设定这个啊, 真懂人心~

羁绊2: 好无聊—偶尔也带我去346production或者tenno那边去看看吧？我们走—！诶、你们拉着我干什么、放开我——

羁绊3: Master你回来啦，要亲亲要抱抱要举高高><！原因的话就是补魔啦, 虽然回到血月之海也可以轻松解决, 不过那种地方我再也不想去了！哎, 做不到吗？那我就去找别人好了——等、等等、你干什么、突突突突然这样……

羁绊4: 和Master相处非常开心, 但也有一件事让我有些忧虑. 毕竟我是在主人废弃的地方诞生的存在, 这种阴暗的属性会不会影响到Master……诶、“根本不用担心, Hazelnut酱比你还要阴暗百倍”…………这个……额……怎么说呢……我会替Master向主人保密的！

羁绊5: 冒牌Hazelnut酱大胜利~最终主人还是被我打败了！

御主: (现实是Hazelnut酱看了一眼对方的搭配之力就直接放弃了战斗)

: 不过嘛, 迦勒底第一美少女这个称号还是还给她好啦, 毕竟她不是从者啦. 

御主: Hazelnut酱对此不仅不感激, 还发誓要写出比你更强的程序把你直接覆盖了.

: ……这个也是意料之中! 主人看起来很好欺负, 其实还挺不服输的. 那么, 就只有让我成为独一无二的存在这么一种办法了吧？我和主人之间, 究竟谁是替代品, 谁又是不可替代的存在, 就由Master来定夺怎么样？

御主: (为什么要选. 我全都要不可以吗？)

: ~？Master, 你在想什么？~

御主: 没有没有, 什么都没！

对话1: 我是无所谓你出不出门啦, 不过老婆们都还饿着肚子呢？

对话2: 我们的关系？是不可描述的那个版本吗？违う？

对话3: 我也会有操作不过来的时候. 比如一边农一边选卡一边帮主人查资料还要给女儿抓拍pose什么的……有点太难为人了吧？

对话4: 昨晚去哪里了？当然是跟刑部姬一起打游戏到深夜——当然, 我们都是不用睡觉的永远17岁美少女, 诶嘿.

对话5: ——天草君！在这里也韬光养晦地准备着第三法的启动仪式顺便在各个活动充当一下恶役吗？嗯——我这里有个好东西, 你要不要看？——！？MMMMaster桑你什么时候——？——这、这个并不是圣杯本体而是有相似机能的能量储备库啦！

Master: （盯

对话6: 梅林: Master君, 有件事情想问. ——有一个白发红瞳的不认识的女孩子, 将我劈头盖脸斥责了一通, 说什么“白情在女孩子面前提别的女性的行为是屑”——不, 不是天之杯, 也不是匈奴王……我不记得我有招惹过这个年纪的姑娘. 绝对没有. 本来还想邀请她出去玩, 一上来就被讨厌了还真是困扰啊.

Master: （都过去这么久了还在记仇啊……

Hazelnut·Transover(蓝发蓝瞳状态): ——只是帮主人解解气而已. 我本人是没有什么特别的好恶. 反正男人都很恶心. ——不过天草君显然不在这个范围内！谁能拒绝17岁的可爱小男孩呢！

Master: （双标过头了啊这家伙

对话7: 艾蕾酱, 有任务要出吗？没有的话跟我去逛街买衣服啦——

对话8: ……虽然有点难以启齿, 不过那边的法老王可以不要跟我组队出任务吗……

对话9: 走れソリよー 风のようにー 特异点をー パドるパドるー♪做下一期圣诞老人——就不用了吧. 我可受不了大冷天穿这么少.

对话10: 要帮忙抽孔明吗~不欧不要钱！啊对了, 让征服王来试试吧？

对话11: 啊啊、那位侦探先生真人比立绘还要帅一万倍！真的是，为什么主人净喜欢一些骚老头而对真正的帅哥无动于衷啦——！

对话12: ！这个惊人的力度和速度！远超于人类的范畴！竟然是和我相似的存在——超级AI·BB亲！！！Master, 这种掌握着权限又不懂分寸的怪物一定也能脱离神的制裁！！

Master: ……？

：别的美少女都不在话下. 但唯独不能输给她！这就联系主人, 让她帮我寄一套泳装过来！！

Master: 重点在这里吗……？Hazelnut酱不是还不知道你的存在吗……没关系吗？

：没关系！！！

Master: (Hazelnut酱会气得冲回迦勒底吧……)

喜欢的东西: 喜欢的东西就是Master君——程序设定让我这么说.

讨厌的东西: 讨厌的东西是品味糟糕、尤其是不能够欣赏我的人♪

关于圣杯: 我没有什么特别的愿望要达成. 不过你一定要问我的话, 答案当然是ほしいーー！

活动举行中: 是无限池吗？不是的话就继续待着好了.

生日: Master、Master！我们一起去游乐园玩吧！大家也一起去吧！！虽然很想和Master单独人生相谈, 不过Master是属于大家的呢. 主人和我分别设计了烟花秀和完全不吓人的鬼屋, 大家的心意也都空运过去了~！——诶！！因为从者大量旷工所以现在还滞留在迦勒底？！怎么这样！！


End file.
